The field of this invention relates to portable electrical lighting devices commonly referred to as a hand lantern and more particularly to a multiple position connectable handle that is to be used in conjunction with the casing of the lantern.
Portable electrical lighting devices, such as what is commonly referred to as a flashlight, are in widespread usage. Such devices are commonly used by sportsmen, motorists, homeowners and office workers. The common construction of such devices is in the form of a casing which generally assumes a somewhat cylindrical configuration. The forward or front end of the casing terminates in a lens assembly. There is a hand operated switch mounted on the casing which when moved to an activated positon will cause a beam of light to be projected through the lens assembly to be projected onto a given area that is selected by the individual holding the lantern.
Some lanterns have a separate handle attached thereto with a common form of type of handle resembling a "pistol grip". Most often the pistol grip is fixedly secured to the casing of the lantern. However, in the past it has been known to construct the pistol grip handle to be movable to different positions such as by being pivotally mounted on the casing. The intention is to provide versatility so that in a tight quartered or unusual environment the casing of the lantern can be oriented at a desired angle relative to the handle so that the beam of light of the lantern can be pointed in a particular direction.
Also, certain individuals, because of physical problems such as arthritis or the like, are not able to utilize a conventional pistol grip type of handle. However, if the handle was located in another position, so that the handle could be grasped in a different position, then possibly that individual could utilize such a handle. However, within the prior art, it has not been known to give any consideration to repositioning of a handle on a lantern so that it can be more comfortable for a particular user.